Straight Edge Temptation
by bellabustersx
Summary: Carmen has always had a crush on John Cena. When they start dating, she feels like her dreams have come true. But can she resist the temptation of WWE's bad boy CM Punk? (My first fanfic - please review!)


_I started this at the start of 2012, but for some reason I can't remember I completely gave up on it. Probably because it wasn't very good. This a re-write of Chapter 1, published on my old account (MarysexMizfit) Hopefully it's a little more detailed. Reviews mean the world. _

Carmen has always had a crush on John Cena. When they start dating, she feels like her dreams have come true. But can she resist the temptation of WWE's bad boy CM Punk?

I own nothing. Which is a shame, because I'd like to own CM Punk.

* * *

**CARMEN'S POV**

_Beep, beep, beep..._ There it was. My alarm. It was 7:30AM. Most people would hate the thought of getting up so early, and most mornings, I feel the same. But today wasn't just a regular day. It was my boyfriend, John's, birthday. John took me under his wing almost a year ago when I finally fulfilled my childhood dream  
of debuting as a WWE Diva. A few months ago, John asked me out and I have never been happier. I have the perfect job and the perfect man. Nothing could go wrong - especially with the surprises I had planned today.

"John, wake up! Come on, get your lazy ass out of bed!" I said as I gave his strong, muscley arms a nudge.

"Calm down babe, I'm up", John got up with a chuckle and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed.. naked. It was hard to resist the urge of jumping on him there and then.

"Happy birthday!"I said, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss. "Today is going to be amazing."

"Where are you taking me?" John asked, with a curious look on his face.

"It's a surprise..but Randy and I have arranged for everyone to go out a club tonight, since it's our day off." I smiled. "And that's all you're getting to know!"

"Sounds good, but I'm not carrying you back to the hotel this time!" John said with a chuckle as he pulled me closer. My notoriety for not being able to handle my alcohol certainly wasn't a secret with my friends and co-workers, but tonight wasn't about getting drunk - it was about John. "But first I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" He said with that mischievous smirk that I fell in love with.

I giggled. "Hmm, shower sex? Well, since it's your birthday..." I led him into the bathroom for his first birthday gift of the day.

* * *

**PHIL'S POV**

As I came down for breakfast, some of my fellow Superstars and Divas started cheering. I knew they loved me, but I gave them a WTF look, until I realized who was behind me. John Cena and his smoking hot girlfriend. I tried to get with her when she first came to the WWE, but that bastard Cena got in there first. As she walked past me, hand-in-hand with Cena, I gave her a wink and went off to sit with Mike and Kofi. John and I were feuding on TV, but everything I said out there during my promos, I meant. I didn't like the guy. He was overrated and got everything handed to him. I had worked my ass off since the indies, and barely got any real recognition, nothing like Cena got. Cena knew of my disdain for him, but we tried to be as professional as we could. On the most part, we simply just avoided each other.

As I sat down with Mike and Kofi, I realized who was at the table next to us - John, Randy, Cody, Layla... and Carmen. Great. As I listened to Mike ramble on about his turbulent relationship with Maryse, I felt someone sit on my lap.

"Hey handsome," Kelly said, sitting on my lap. "Last night was amazing," she whispered in my ear. I had sex with her the previous night, but we definitely were not dating, so I was a little confused and creeped out by her. She's hot, but she's dumb, and she's passed around the guys more than all of the championships are.

"Hi Kelly... um, yeah, it was. I gotta go though, see ya around." I lifted Kelly off my lap, waved to Mike and Kofi, then walked over to that fine piece of ass, Carmen. She was getting a cup of coffee. I approached her and smiled.

* * *

**CARMEN'S POV**

While getting a cup of coffee, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked round and saw Phil, aka CM Punk.

"Umm.. hey Phil. Can I help you?" I asked, confused. What could he possibly want?"

"You certainly can, sweetheart," Phil replied. First he winks at me and now he's calling me sweetheart? This guy is weird. I saw John and Randy looking at me and Phil talking. Phil turned around and glanced at them too, and suddenly the slick smile on his face disappeared. "Tell Cena happy birthday from me," he whispered, and walked back to his table with Mike and Kofi Kingston.

* * *

**JOHN'S POV**

What the hell was Phil doing talking to Carmen? He was the biggest player in WWE, he had slept with most of the Divas and treats them like they're pieces of meat. All he thinks about is sex. If he thinks he can get his hands on my girl, he has another thing coming.

"Hey baby," I said as she walked over. "What did Phil want?"

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted me to wish you a happy birthday," my gorgeous girlfriend replied.

"Yeah, because everybody wishes their worst enemy a happy birthday, right?" Randy interrupted with his mouth full, which was nothing new.

I finished my food, and walked off with Carmen. It was my birthday, and nobody was going to ruin it for me. Not even Phil...

* * *

Apologizes for it being so short & the crappy ending. As you can probably tell if you had a read over my old version I changed my OC's name from Brittany to Carmen, and I added in a few minor details, although the majority is the same. The next chapter will have more drama, I promise!


End file.
